Togi Hitsutoshi
Personality Togi Hitsutoshi is a lazy and occasionally serious individual. He is calm and analytical, usually fighting his battles through intellect rather than raw power. That is not to say he is weak however, just that his abilities are built for strategy opposed to fist fighting, or any other blatant fighting. And while he is lazy, and sometimes borderline apathetic, he does possess some compassion and attachment to his allies. That is not to say he will sacrifice himself though, as he'd much rather do what his advantageous to him in the situation. Appearance Togi has short, white hair and narrow blue eyes. He is also fairly tall (at least taller than the average male) and has a muscular build, which is a telltale sign of his physical strength (so he can use the White Crow school of Martial Arts efficiently and without incident). He usually wears a white vest under his main attire: a black tuxedo. And the black tuxedo is also usually hidden, by a light brown trench coat. He only takes off the trench coat when fighting an opponent which requires usage of his martial arts. Another noticable part of his appearance is the cigarette in his mouth. It has been shown that Togi is an addicted smoker, which he does to alleviate the stress he constantly feels, being in the position he is. His martial arts and Overseer Curse are the main physical factors for his stress, due to their immense amount of physical requirement. Abilities Overseer curse The Overseer Curse (also known as 'Me Noroi') is a curse that was placed onto the Hitsutoshi family, one of the royal families. Togi inherited this curse, resulting in physical strain and stress being forced onto his body (which many speculate that his hair is white because of it). However, the Overseer Curse allows him, as well as other Hitsutoshi family members, to utilise a bizarre eye symbol. The main examples of the eye symbol being used are barriers and portals, utilising the eye's ability to sense. The eye's properties can be altered, but the shape of it cannot. Examples of this: the eye turning into flames, being thrown like a shiruken. Eye being increased in size, unleashing a force below itself, crushing anything beneath. Cursed Barrier: Togi focuses on the location that the barrier will manifest, and it does as such. Anything that touches the barrier will be stopped in its tracks, unless a huge amount of force is applied, breaking the symbol. It can also be used to apply force to objects that: hit it, causing an opposite reaction of force; or anything in front of it, the force pushing whomever that in its way, away. Cursed Rift: Unlike the 'Cursed Barrier', Togi needs to move his limbs to perform this move. In essence, the Cursed Rift creates a dimension rift out of the eye symbol, out of the pupil, expanding or retracting. It links to any previously created rift, but can also be used to produce 'Cursed Weapons' and 'Cursed Armours', weapons and armours that have been enhanced via the Overseer Curse. It can also be used suck in objects or people through a vortex of darkness, if a little bit of a push is required. Cursive Enhancement: Through application of the Overseer Curse's eye symbol, objects and sentient life itself can be enhanced - cursed. The enhancement covers a variety of things; weakening and strengthening of molecules, mass alteration, Cursed Rift Trigger (triggering the Cursed Rift through such objects or sentient life), Cursed Barrier Trigger (triggering the Cursed Barrier through such objects or sentient life) and sense awareness (specific to objects only; the ability to sense, through smell, sight, hearing, touch and taste, anything. Additionally, all sensations are linked to the original user, Togi. The sense of pain is not received, however.) White Crow Style White Crow Style (martial arts school): Togi, as well as possessing the Overseer Curse, can also utilise 'White Crow Style', a school of martial arts. It encompasses various techniques, of which many are related to speed and strength. These are: Hane (羽): Hane (or 羽) is a technique devised to offer the strongest defense to Togi. Like all White Crow techniques, it requires utilising the aura and forming it in the shape of a crow. The shape formed is akin to a white crow shielding itself from attacks with its wings, but this does not reflect the physical stance made, as any stance can be made - it is a technique performed as long as you know the process. And while in any stance, the user, Togi, strengthens the molecules through altering their density and volume, cell by cell. If the user takes a specific stance, however, the defense is optimal: by shielding oneself with both arms, overlapping each other, and forming the hands like feathers, resulting in the aura leaking out of the body and encasing itself around such arms. The density of the aura makes it difficult for anything to penetrate it, even a boulder or a metal bar. Tsume (爪): Tsume (or 爪) is a technique devised to offer the strongest offense (opposed to defense from Hane) for Togi. Like Hane, a stance is not required to use it, but forming it is considered optimal. In order for the technique to initiate, the user must first encase their aura around their hands. Elongated claws, formed from the aura, must then be made. The end point of the 'talons' must be the sharpest edge of the aura, allowing for the user (Togi) to pierce through anything it touches. As well as that, anything that touches the 'talons' will be cut (but not as much as the claws themselves) and forced back through a brute force, only produced from the aura. Tousou (逃走): Tousou (or 逃走) is a technique in the White Crow Style that allows Togi, and any other student of such a school, to obtain optimum speed. Unlike the other techniques of the White Crow Style however, this technique does not initialise with the usage of aura. Instead, it requires its user to acquire a certain amount of physical strength in their legs first, before actually using it, and then infusing the aura with the legs, enhancing the muscle activity of the triceps and pumping red blood vessels at a faster rate, allowing for the oxygen supply to be efficiently and fully supplied in time for such activity, as is the requirement. This makes multiple veins appear on his legs, giving the impression of dopping. Then, whenever he is to dash, he is able to exceed the speed of what the human eye can perceive, thus giving the impression of 'flying' (as 逃走 means flight), and appearing at a completely different location. It is best used in combination with Tsume. Category:Characters